Angel
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Athrun tries to find a way back to Cagalli. Will Kira allow him to? AC, implied KL


Author's notes: Another AsuCaga!

This is an AsuCaga, but the main characters here are Kira and Athrun. Pretty indirect, but it is definitely an AsuCaga!

Thanks to all my reviewers! It's only yesterday I posted up **Release My Heart**. Am I doing things to rushed or too fast?

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this oneshot and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Angel**

Athrun gazed up at the sky. It was a peaceful blue, with soft clouds stretched across it. Everything looked so serene. Bird were spreading their wings across the sky, singing a beautiful tune as they flew gracefully. One could not tell a bloody war had been fought on the same azure sky. Now it held in its arms hope for the future, however its previous tenants had been desolation and sorrow.

The second war ravaged across the land and the sky, bringing back nightmares from two years ago. Destruction, blood and pain spattered across the entire earth and space. Day could not even be considered as day. It was as if the darkness of the night had descended forever on humanity. At that very moment, Athrun could not believe a new war was beginning. Now, he could not believe that it was finally over. He gazed up at the sky once again and made a wish. He wished everything could go back to the way it was.

"Athrun." A boyish voice called out.

Athrun turned in response to the voice and gave a little smile. "Hey Kira."

The brunette walked over to Athrun's side and faced him. "Athrun, is there a reason for calling me out here?" Kira was dressed in the blue Orb military uniform in contrast to Athrun's casual attire.

"Kira," Athrun said. "I'm sorry for asking you out here."

"No it's ok." Kira replied with a smile. Just then, he got distracted by the gentle hums of a pair of birds and shifted his attention to the sky which had mesmerized Athrun a while before. He lifted his eyes and allowed the magnificent sight to take him just for a moment. All the while he was doing this, Athrun noticed he held a certain look of pain in his eyes.

Athrun looked away. He knew exactly how Kira felt. How many people had been killed with his hands, how many people he had hurt, especially the one he cherished most…

"It looks as if…the angels have decided to bless and forgive mankind again, isn't it?" Kira gave a kind smile to Athrun.

Athrun smiled back. "Angels, they are around us all the time, aren't they?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"Angels need not be those with wings and invisible to the human eye. They can take the form of humans can't they?" Athrun replied. "Like Lacus. She's sings like an angel and is like one to those who has had their lives shattered by the war in PLANT."

"I suppose so…" Kira blushed slightly.

Athrun returned his gaze to the sky once again. "I wish I could be an angel too. Just like you."

"What do you mean I'm an angel?" Kira asked, puzzled.

Athrun looked at Kira, his face turning slightly serious. "You are…Cagalli's guardian angel, aren't you?"

Kira stared at Athrun, his smile faded from his features. "What is it you really want to talk about Athrun?" Kira said in a serious tone.

The peaceful air surrounding them had changed suddenly. The friendly atmosphere was no longer there.

Athrun turned to fully face Kira so that he could look him in the eye. "Kira, could I take over the job of Cagalli's guardian angel from you?" he asked solemnly.

Kira just stood there, staring at Athrun. The kind look which graced his features was now gone and in their place stood furrowed brows and a frown. Silence fell between the two Coordinators.

"You mean you never were?" Kira broke the silence. He had a cold, hard stare affixed on Athrun.

Athrun looked away. He knew exactly what Kira meant. His words had hit right at the spot. What he did to Cagalli in the second war was unforgivable. He knew how deeply he had hurt her. All he wanted to do now was to find a way back to her, back to her side, where he could love her like before.

"What makes you think you are up to it?" Kira fired another question at Athrun. The clumsy Kira was no longer there. His brotherly instincts had kicked in. He was not going to allow anyone to hurt his precious sister again, even if it was his best friend.

"Kira." Athrun begged. "Please, give me this chance again! Please let me protect Cagalli again!"

"Will that change anything?" Kira stated simply.

"Kira…" Athrun's voice still held a begging tone in them.

"Tell me Athrun, will that change anything?" Kira allowed his amethyst orbs to meet Athrun's emerald ones. "How sure are you that you would not hurt Cagalli again?"

Athrun was at a loss for words. He did not know how to answer Kira.

"I entrusted her to you. What did you do to her?" Kira continued to shoot Athrun with questions which made him feel no less than guilty.

Silence fell between the two young men again. Kira kept his gaze on Athrun while Athrun was looking away. Finally after a long while, Athrun spoke up.

"Please Kira, trust me, just this once. I promise you, I will protect Cagalli no matter what it takes. I will never hurt her again." Athrun mustered up his courage to meet Kira's eyes.

Kira studied Athrun for a while. "Athrun." Kira said slowly. "I know you are a trustworthy person. I know you so well. But that's why, I'm unsure…"

"Kira!" Athrun cried out. "I know, I tend to make mistakes. I've regretted it, I've regretted it so much! Kira, I promise I will never hurt Cagalli again!"

Kira looked at the blue-haired Coordinator in front of him. He saw the earnest look in his eyes. He knew Athrun was not lying. Every single word had come from his heart. Kira saw everything that happened between Athrun and Cagalli. Cagalli was ready to give him up, but being her twin, he somehow knew some of her feelings. She still loved Athrun. Her feelings towards him never changed at all. But now, she was willing to let it go. She felt she had to let it go, even if it might hurt.

"Do you…still love Cagalli?" Kira asked after a long pause.

"I always have." Athrun answered in a definite tone.

"Do you promise never to hurt her again?" Kira said as his features softened a little.

Athrun was surprised by the question and looked at Kira. "I will never hurt her ever again." He gave his answer with a grateful tone in his voice.

"Be sure to do that." Kira now had his serious look back in his face again. "Because if you do not, I can't assure you of what I _would not_ do to you." He emphasized and walked away.

Athrun watched as Kira turned his back from him and slowly disappeared from his view. A gust of wind blew across and lifted his blue hair. He raised his eyes to allow the blue sky to capture him once again.

"I will never hurt you again Cagalli. Never."

* * *

Author's notes: How did you all find it? Crappy? Bad? Wadeva? Too much descriptions? Please review!


End file.
